Isolation in Romania
by Potterhead97
Summary: Charlie Weasley is facing the truth. The love of his life does not, or ever will, love him back. AU


It is morning. I can tell from the birds chirping all happy-like. I do not want to move, nor am I going to. I close my eyes, and there she is, as happy as she used to be.

I wake up once again and it is late afternoon. I slowly sit up and search the floor for a bottle of alcohol.

My place isn't much. It consists of a small room, and a cramped bathroom to the side. In the room, there is a small bedroom and a little nightstand. All of my belongings are scattered amongst the floor.

I look to my left, and there she is. Nymphadora. Trapped in a photograph for all to see. She is hugging her Comet 260 and smiling.

The girl I have loved for so long.

Our distance separates us so, but I wrote her letters. Every day. She occasionally wrote back, but not as frequently.

The last time she did, she mentioned Remus Lupin. Yes, I do remember him. The man who was constantly shunned by society for being a part time wolf. She wrote of how he was there for her when Sirius died.

It makes me feel worthless. I wasn't there to embrace her and tell her that everything will be alright. Instead it was Remus. He probably has taken my place of being her best friend and lover.

It hurts so much. It hurts because it took so long for me to win her love, and yet he has won hers so immediately.

I keep telling myself that it _will_ be alright. That I _can_ go on. Yet I haven't been to work in a week. Perhaps I do miss the dragon's company, but the fire-whiskey's is much more helpful with this loneliness that I feel. It helps me forget the present and brings me back to the good days.

In the early years of my Hogwarts education, Nymph, Bill, and myself were all so close. He was two years older than us, but he didn't mind. I always thought Nymph was crazy for him, but time proved me wrong.

In our sixth year, we both stayed at Hogwarts during Christmas break. Her hair was a deep red with streaks of green.

After the feast was over she leaned into me and whispered, "Follow me."

She said goodnight to everyone at the less than crowded table. She then got up and left the Great Hall.

I was a bit nervous, but I still did it. I followed her out of the Great Hall and up all of the flights of stairs. We ended up at the Astronomy tower.

It was snowing, and she stared out at the Black Lake. It was such a beautiful night. I could not take my eyes off of her.

She talked about our lives and how she loved being my best friend. Nymph said that she hated how we were going different ways with our lives. We had already planned that I was going to study dragons and she was going to become an auror.

The whole time she had a dazzling smile on her face that expressed how excited she was about the future.

Then there was a moment where everything was silent and still. We just looked at each other. Her eyes were examining every detail of my face.

She then wrapped her arms around me. I pulled her in with a tight embrace.

Nymph then looked up at me, so I took my chance. I kissed her. She kissed me back.

We separated soon after that moment of passion.

She told me that she had to go to her common room and work on something.

I was numb.

I knew in a dull sort of way that our friendship had changed.

I never thought that it would end so fast. I hoped every night that she would still want to be close.

We only talked a few more times in the rest of the year. Then worst came to worst when seventh year came.

Silence. Whenever I approached her, she either scurried off or was lost in her studies.

I never felt so alone.

I occasionally ran into her at my Mum and Dad's, but only brief hello's were exchanged.

I wake up once again to a sharp tapping at my window. I get up and open it, to find the stars shining brightly and a large tawny owl carrying a scroll.

I take it from it's leg and it flies far off into the horizon.

I unroll it and read what it says.

A jolt goes through my body, then my heart stops.

Nymphadora Tonks is dead.


End file.
